SML Movie: Saving Rosalina!
The video starts with the news Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M’KAY?!?! Hurricane Dorian is coming close to Florida. The NOAA has predicted that Dorian will be a Category 4 Hurricane when it makes landfall in Florida. Stay safe, Floridians! Jeffy: Daddy, did we pissed off Poseidon? Mario: Why would you think so? Jeffy: Because Florida stinks like ass, daddy! Mario: Why would Poseidon be pissed over that? Jeffy: I don’t even know. Just then, the screen glitches out Mario: What’s wrong with the TV? Suddenly, Rosalina appears in the TV. She is in bondage Mario: ROSALINA?!?! Jeffy: WHAT IS MOMMY DOING IN THE TV?!?! The camera moves to Dave Mario: DAVE?!?! Jeffy: WHAT THE HELL DOES MR. OCTUPUS WANT?!?! Dave: See Mario? YouTube didn’t kill your wife! I had her all along! Mario: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! Dave: Well if you want Rosalina back, you have to follow these instructions... The scene cuts to an abandoned building Jeffy: Daddy, why are we in a mansion? Mario: We’re trying to find mommy! Jeffy: But why would Mr. Octopus kidnap mommy? Mario: I don’t know, Jeffy! Just then, Mario finds a note Mario: A note! What does it say? You must buy me a 2001 Pontiac Aztek! Mario: Sighs The scene cuts to the Aztek Mario bought Jeffy: What do we do now? Mario: We wait. Soon, a black car comes Mario: IS IT DAVE?!?! Dave gets out of the car. He is carrying Rosalina, who is handcuffed and has a ball gag on her mouth Mario: YOU BROUGHT ME HERE JUST FOR A FUCKING PONTIAC AZTEK?!?! Dave: That’s not all! You also gotta survive through the hurricane with only the hotel and Pontiac! Mario: THAT IS BULLSHIT!!! GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!!! Dave: Nope! Bye! Dave gets back in his car and leaves Mario: Chasing the car GET BACK HERE!!! Jeffy: DADDY STOP IT!!! WE JUST GOTTA GO THROUGH DORIAN AND THEN WE CAN GET MOMMY BACK!!! Mario: Fine, Jeffy! The scene cuts to the storm arriving, and bringing chaos to the area Mario: This is ridiculous! Jeffy: Hey daddy, what rhymes with Dorian? Mario: What? Jeffy: Dory! And we will watch Finding Dory! Mario: Sighs I hate my life... The next morning, the storm passes by. Dave and Rosalina once again return Mario: Now can I have her back? Dave: No. You gotta- Mario: I’M NOT PLAYING THIS FUCKING GAME ANYMORE!!! Mario beats up Dave Dave: THAT’S IT!!! Dave turns into Danny Devito Danny: I’M THE TRASHMAN!!! Danny throws trash at Mario and Jeffy Mario: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Jeffy: THAT’S IT!!! Jeffy turns into Eddie Murphy Danny: THE REMAKE SUCKED!!! AND YOU’RE A STOCK PHOTO!!! Eddie: It doesn’t matter! You’re going down! Mario: THIS IS GETTING GHETTO NOW!!! Danny: But this is Florida! Everyone’s ghetto! Mario: THAT’S IT!!! Mario gets a belt and whoops Danny Danny: OW!!! STOP IT!!! Mario: NO!!! Rosalina escapes her restraints Rosalina: I’M GONNA GET MY REVENGE FOR ALL OF THOSE TIMES YOU’VE RAPED ME!!! LUNA!!! GO GET HIS ASS!!! Luna arrives and shoots Danny, killing him Mario: YES!!! HE’S DEAD!!! Rosalina: COME HERE!!! The two embrace in joy Eddie: I know this sounds weird, but who is gonna be the new Trashman? The scene cuts back to the home Rosalina: Thank you for saving me Mario! Mario: Technically, Luna saves the day, but okay! Jeffy: Hey daddy, someone pooped my pants. Mario: Was it you? Jeffy: No. Rosalina: Then who pooped in your pants? Eddie: I’M THE NEW TRASHMAN NOW!!! SML Question: Do you miss Rosalina? And are you glad she’s back? Category:Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes